Queen Bee
by ThatOneFangirl49
Summary: Just a little story about me and bee. Bee is bae3
1. Chapter 1

Me and bee,was supposed to be a one shot but I wanted to continue it. I know the thing says it's about TF the movie but it's actually about the tv show TFP. I called it queen beebecause just idk just I felt like it. I don't own transformers. Wish I  
is bae 3

* * *

noshade=""

I felt the warm summer wind in my face. It felt good. I could see the black and yellow of the car sparkle in the evening sun. Bee was quiet, for the most part, he could tell that I wantedsilence. Inwardly, I thanked him. We had been dating for awhile,  
/it was going very well. I had a feeling that it would never end, never stop, and that's what I wanted. Iknow, I know. A human and a robot? A robot...from another planet? Most people would laugh, judge,and insult me for thinking of loving

a robot,but I didn't care. Let them think they know everything, not that I did.

The reason I wanted silence was because I just wanted to think. About bee, about the auto bots, the war, etc. But most of all I thought about thosebitches at school. You know, those snobby rich girls that wear loadsof makeup? Those people. The popular  
/people. You can be pretty, popular,rich and _nice_ , but nope. Not them. They walk around, thinking they're all high and mighty, and try to boss everyone around. The, when they go home, they all pile intoasparkly silverLamborghini

and giggle and look at their phones. The problem is that they have chosen me for their next victim. This wouldn't bother me except for the fact that they try to brag about how fast their cars are and how theyhave the best boyfriends in the worlds  
/andall that shit just seems to bug the crap out of me, because I have a boyfriend that is a car and I CANT TELL THEM.

"Anything you wanna tell me?",the radio in the camaro blared suddenly. I jumped andsaid "No, bee", very quickly and it was easy to tell that of course I wanted to tell him something. I sighed. "These damn bitchesat school. They insult me and they

insult my car saying it's ugly and slow, and they make fun of the fact that I quote unquote 'don't have a boyfriend' . They say othershit too, but I don't care about that." Bee slowed and " Oh no she didn't!",Blastedthrough the radio.

I grinned. "That's what I thought, bee, but I can't do anything about It!" , I half yelled in frustration. Now a song came through the speakers. " Anything you want, you got it. Anything you need, you got it. Anythingat all, you got it." A warm  
/feeling spread through me but then I realized with a pang whathe was thinking. " Bee,you can't do anything either! No one can know who you are, or what you are.",I said sadly. Silence. Bee broke it. "I'll find a way." I was about to say

something when a familiar voice reached my ears. "OMG, Look at this guy! He's like so hot. " Shouts of agreement confirmed my suspicions. I turned my head to look out the window. Lindsey, Louise, Hannah,Jenny, and Ashley were all in a new sparkling  
/Crimson convertible looking at Lindsey's phone. "Oh great. The slut squad has arrived.",I mumbled. There they were,next to me and bee at a stoplight. They hadn't noticedus yet. The slight honkingof the car stirred me out of my tension. " _ **Bee!"**_ ,  
/I hissed,kicking the seat. Too late. "Hey, _look!_ It's her, the single ugly girl with no life and the ugly car!" They all erupted in giggles and I heardthe words,"And Slow!" This infuriated me beyond words and I fired back ,"How _dare_ you  
/insult him! He could beat the crap out of you in a race!" They all laughed and Ashley inquired," _He_? You like your car _that much_? How _lame_ isthat?! Besides, there's nothing to love about that piece of junk!" Lindsey,

the ringleader,piped up," As if itcould beat our Mustang in a race! We could drive circles around you!" Hannah sang her stupid song," Lam-o Camaro! Lam-o Camaro!" Atthis point the rage I was feeling was so deep I just wanted bee to transform

right then and there and beat the shit out of them. I grinded my heels into the seat and I could feel bee trembling with rage. I felt totally helpless. _If only they knew!_ "Hey,you wanna race? Or are you too lame? We just wanna show you  
/that, you know we're better than you, and that our car could totes beat the crap out of yours.", Lindsey spoke in that sickeningly sweettone of voice. I stared at her and defiantly putmy heart and soul intoone word, "Yes."

We were going to race tomorrow,same time, on an old road that leads out into the desert. No cars are there,and it seemed endless. On the way to base, bee was infuriated and kept talking. " I know,bee, I know they're bitches, but we'll get them tomorrow,  
/we'll leave them in the dust." Bee played a song."You think that you can take me on, you must be crazy. There's not a single thing you've done, that's gonna faze me. Oh, but if you wanna have ago, I just wanna let you know, get off of my back,and  
/into my game,get out of my facecause I'm wild and untamed." I grinned and said," Thats how I feel too bee. But we can't tell Optimus, he'd be pissed. Better yet, tell no one." A responseblared," Affirmative, Captain." I laughed.

* * *

noshade=""

Ok! Sorry for any mistakes in grammar. I wrote this late at night XD what do you guys think? Also sorry if it was long or short or whatever you guys think it was. Question of the day,

Do any of you have a fictional boyfriend or girlfriend?

(Bee is bae 3)


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the road a little before schedule. It was a nice road, barely used. For some reason, it was calledQueens Avenue. There's some history behind the road, but I won't bore you with it. It was a Saturday, about 5:00. "Bee, I know you can  
get them. Just go out there and do your thing."Static. Suddenly, " You _damn_ right!" I laughed. They arrived at around 5:10. As the familiar red convertible pulled up next to us, I said,"You're late." Lindsey replied,"Who asked you?"At this,  
they all broke intogiggles. I laughed too because I knew we were going to beat them. "Kay, 321 _ **Go!"**_ Lindsey shrieked suddenly, and off they sped, leaving me and bee behind. Shocked I said,"Wh-What just-Whatever Go bee _ **Go go go go go!"**_ Off  
we went, at such unimaginable speeds that I was pressed back into the seat and my hair whipped back and flew everywhere, and the water was pulled from my eyes. Never had I been so happy as I gripped the seat, looking out the window and laughing at  
how close we were to them. As we whizzed by, them seeming unmoving, I saw their horrorstruck faces and seeing that filled me with more joy. There was this sound coming through the wind, I couldn't make itout. I didn't care. AllI could  
do was pump my fist In the air and yell, although that was drowned out by the roaring engine and the wind. Slowing...slowing...what?! We were slowing down?! "Bee, what.?", was all I could say before bam. Before darkness. I caught a glimpse of metal  
gleaming in the sun, towering over us. I didn't know what was happening, only knew something was happening. I flew. I was flying! But how, how? I was just laughing and racing with the wind in my hair and now...now I could see the ground below me.  
I was hanging on ther edge ofconsciousness, but I knew enough to inwardly say, _Shit._ Someone was screaming. The ground got bigger. Just as I blacked out,I felt cold metal grasp around me. Darkness.

* * *

I woke to the sound of an engine. At first I thought it was bee, and I was about to say something, but then it hit me with a shudder through my body. _That's not a car engine._ It was a...a only mean one thing. "Starscream."  
He chuckled. "Congratulations,you've been captured by the Decepticons." I said nothing. I had heard about people being captured, but I never thought it would happen to me. I was terrified. I knew, in the clutches of the Decepticons, I was not safe.  
I was the opposite. I took a deep breath, determined to get back to Bee and the Autobots. "Bumblebee will come for me and beat the crap out of you!",I shouted angrily. He laughed. "A feisty one, I see. You will be hard to break." I yelled back," _Ill break your face!"_ He  
merely snorted and laughed some more. When we arrived at the Decepticon ship, he transformed and caught me mid air. I writhed and struggled and screamed curse words at his face, but to no avail. Starscream painfully threw me into a cell and left.  
I jumped up and searched the dark room for an escape. Nothing. I was trapped. _Shit._ I wondered what was going to happen. They obviously needed information from me, so I expected someone to come in and interrogate me. If they wanted  
information, they would have to look inside my head while I lay dead. No way was I saying anything.

* * *

As I predicted, about an hour later, Megatron,the evil warlord himself, came in. I could not believe it. It was Megatron. Megatron! The shock and astonishment and the numbness I felt was so deep I'm pretty sure he could smell it in the room. He  
laughed. "Well well well, what have we here?." I didn't say anything. It was best to keep quiet. "Well, don't you speak? What is your name?" No use in getting him angry. "Joy. And if you want anything from me, you'll have to pry it from mycold dead  
hands!" I said angrily, my voice rising. "Ah, there she is!", he commented with a chuckle," Well, I think that once you come to understand the ways and beliefs of the Decepticons, you will give the location of the Autobots base freely and willingly."  
I looked up at him and said," Hell no."

* * *

Hey! Sorry it took me kinda long. I'm busy! Some of this story was inspired by _Child of Light_ by Aethlgythe. It's a good read! I loved it. So, you guys like the story so far? Question of the day:  
Who is a girl like me and proud to say they love transformers? XD  
(Bee is bae3)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys it's me ! I'm back! Anyway, I hope this is a bit longer and that lol you guys like it! Bee is bae3

* * *

\- [ ] The air stunk of...of...I don't know what as Megatron bellowed a deafening cackle. "Oh, I'll soon break you, little girl, and maybe you can live to be my pet." I kept quiet. A sneer graced his ugly  
face as he leaned close to me, face righ up close to mine. I almost gagged, the stench was wretched.  
His sharp digits brushed my face. "Don't you dare touch me." He laughed once again. "You will be tough, but I assure you, soon you will come to understand the Decepticon cause and help us defeat the Autobots!"  
\- [ ] Folding his servos behind him as he paced back and forth, he said," Now, where shall we begin? Your name is joy, I dare say what a lovely name, Joy." He looked down on me. For about the millionth time in  
my life, what with the constant presence of the Autobots, I felt small. But, this was a different small. With the Autobots, I felt...loved. Protected. Here, all I felt was the cold and the fear; I felt vulnerable. Sure, I was scared, I was terrified.  
Who wouldn't be in the presence of such a beast?  
\- [ ] But, alas, my hatred for Megatron trumped my fear. "Shut up." My mind instantly hated my mouth for saying that. I felt terrible pain in my arm, instinctively I looked, and was immediately sickened.  
\- [ ] There, embedded in my shoulder, a piece of glass the size of my hand. Megatron. The dark face glowered at me from way up high. " you would do well, joy, to listen and learn. Otherwise, I fear we may have to resort  
to...other methods." Pulling the glass out of my shoulder as quickly as possible, a great wrenching, searing pain flew through my arm and I gasped, gasped for air, gasped for the pain to end.  
\- [ ] As Megatron spoke pure folly, a new problem arose. The blood. Down my arm it ran, soaked my clothes, in my hair. "No..." Megatron paused. "Were you not listening?!" I glared up at him defiantly. " I'm sorry, I'm  
busy trying to stop the bleeding from what you did. If you wanted me to listen, this was not the way to do it."  
\- [ ] He roared as another glass shard flew at me, this time at my leg. I rolled out of the way, was rolling, dodging, jumping! A searing pain again in my shoulder as I fell on it. Another in my side, more blood.  
O didn't think I could take any more blood. Now it ran over my stomach and onto my legs. I took deep breaths, closed my eyes, gripped the glass shard, and pulled. "Aah!"  
\- [ ] Megatron chuckled at my pain. " Weak fleshling." I was losing too much blood. I couldn't talk. My head swam. No, no! I absolutely refused to lose consciousness. I pushed, stayed awake.  
\- [ ] A bright light appeared behind me. I turned. There stood starscream, the very one who had brought me to this hell. I was too weak to run, but I could sure as hell hear what he was saying. " Megatron, Autobots have  
infiltrated the Nemesis!" Echoing from the hallway, I could hear laser fire. Yes, yes! I don't know what I was thinking, but I started crawling towards the open door. Just...to tell them...I'm here! Starscream grabbed me and threw me across the  
room to the back. This did not help the pain.  
\- [ ] Drenched in blood, the red scarlet clogging some of my vision, I lifted my head and saw red...and blue. Yes! The flames, red, blue, orange...my last shred of consciousness wondering where the familiar colors  
were, the colors I loved.

* * *

Ugh. I apologize all my chapters are so short! Question of the day: if you had to choose, which transformer would you date? Bee is bae3


End file.
